Malignant
The murders of two deliverymen during a robbery lead Detectives Goren and Eames to discover a long-running case of tampering with drugs. Plot The murder of two men transporting prescription drugs opens up an entirely different investigation when it is found that one of the orders for them was not forged, as suspected. Goren and Eames discover that one pharmacist seems to be diluting the cancer medication he is selling for profit, and that several of his customers died prematurely because they were not getting the medication they thought they were. Convicting the pharmacist, however, is made more complicated when they discover one man helped his ill wife to kill herself due to her agony. Not wanting to put him in jail, Goren and Eames must get a confession so Carver does not need to use that case as evidence in court. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Stephen Tobolowsky as Jim Halliwell * Jonathan Hogan as Reverend Norman Mills * Richard Bright as Frank Lowell * Paul Wesley as Luke Miller * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Deirdre Lovejoy as Penny Halliwell * Jim Ward as Detective Fortelli * Tyler Bunch as Drew Romney * Ray Luetters as Mr. Miller * Jon Bernthal as Lane Ruddock * Chris Anderson as Rick Gill * Dennis Pressey as Detective Maynard * Uzma Majid as Dr. Pashe * Scott Sowers as Joel * Julian Gamble as Delivery Manager * Ilana Levine as Luke Miller's Attorney * J.R. Horne as Dryden * Stuart Zagnit as LeMoyne * Felix Solis as Cardenas * Rachel Vasquez as Melinda * Jack Thyme as Freddie * Jon Budinoff as Cale References Church of the Sacred Redeemer, Halliwell's Pharmacy Quotes "Of those, I identified 14 cancer patients who statistically should be alive if they received the right dosage of chemotherapy. 9 families gave me permission to exhume the bodies." "Only 9. You must have some bedside manner." "There's a reason I work with dead people." : - Elizabeth Rodgers and Robert Goren "This opportunity has the shelf life of one, maybe two hours. By then we'll have all your buddies in custody." "Oh, the tales they will tell." "None of them with a happy ending." : - Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames "Excuse me, but..." "Don't worry. he does this all the time." : - Pharmacist Cardenas and Alexandra Eames, after Goren climbs on top of a pharmacy counter. "I can't help noticing, Detective, the way you pull together all these different elements. Good stuff." "It's good stuff." : - Norman Mills and Robert Goren "Detective, shame is a very underrated emotion. in the big city, it's very easy to go unnoticed by others, so your conscience becomes your only witness. And for most of us, that's not enough." : - Norman Mills "I can't imagine what he went through, waiting for her to die." "That must've been the worst hour of his life." "Hour? He said two days." "Well, I'm pretty sure I heard him say an hour." "Maybe I need a prescription for my hearing." : - Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren "We did a little dumpster diving. It's pretty nasty." : - Robert Goren Background information and notes * This episodes shares similarities with the Robert Ray Courtney case. Courtney diluted an estimated 98,000 prescriptions of medications, over a period of about nine years, affecting more than 4,200 patients, including many cancer patients who died after receiving intentionally diluted prescription of chemotherapy from him. He pleaded guilty in federal court in February 2002 and was sentenced to 30 years in prison. The victims obtained a $2.2 billion civil judgement against him. (Source: ) In the episode, pharmacist Jim Halliwell began diluting medications to help pay a substantial pledge to his church; Courtney claimed to have perpetrated the fraud inorder to fulfill a million dollar pledge to his own church. * The episode name "Malignant" is a medical term used to describe a severe and progressively worsening disease. The term is most familiar as a description of cancer. Episode scene cards Category:CI episodes